


Just Wanna Stay Like This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Stabbing, Talking, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is making sure that Steve is being well taken care of, He also makes sure that the former seal knows that he is loved, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	Just Wanna Stay Like This:

*Summary: Danny is making sure that Steve is being well taken care of, He also makes sure that the former seal knows that he is loved, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams knew that it would take his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett to feel normal again. He is still hurt, & grieving for his mother, Doris McGarrett, who was stabbed in front of him, After his experience in Mexico.

“Babe, How are you doing ?”, The Blond asked with a concern tone, & he made sure that his hunky man was comfortable, as he was resting on the couch. The Loudmouth Detective was just glad that he made it out of that hellish experience alive.

Steve just lets out his pent up emotions, & cried hard, while the shorter man comforted him in his arms. “Shhh, It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here for you, You are so loved by everyone here”, The Shorter Man said, as they shared a kiss, then they cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

“I just want her back, Danno, I just want her back in my life, That’s all”, The Five-O Commander said, as he sobbed out the emotions that the last couple of days did to him.

“I know, Baby, I wish that I could make that happen for you”, The Blond said sadly, as he hugged him closer. The Couple stayed like that for awhile, & enjoyed the silence for the time being. Then, The Former Seal said this in a small voice too.

“Danno, I am hungry, Can we eat now ?”, Danny smiled, & said, “Come on, I am gonna make something easy for your stomach, Okay ?”, He les him towards the kitchen, & Steve knew that if he has Danny by his side, He will be okay at that moment, & for the future.

The End.


End file.
